Has the love gone?
by flirtie-birdie
Summary: Over the years Pucca still finds herself chasing Garu throughout the woods and town, although when she fails to capture him one day she decides to stop for her and Garu's sake. Is Garu really okay with her sudden change in character? Pucca X Garu with some Ching X Abyo.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys if this story kind of sucks, its my first time and I want you guys to enjoy it thanks J  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pucca or any of the characters

Sooga Village  
It was a regular day in Sooga Village and Pucca doing her morning routine chasing Garu thought the woods again. Pucca had has a Crush on Garu since she first meet him. To her it was love at first sight, although Garu thought other wise.

Just then just as Pucca was in climax of capturing Garu though she had been chasing him, she tripped over a rock and feel face first on the cold hard dusty floor. She could her a snicker as she suddenly lifted her head from the ground and saw Garu offering his hand. Her cheeks became rosy has she stared into his dark gray eyes wondering how sweet of him to actually stop running and help her up. She then took his hand and stood up, she dusted her Chinese dress from just 2 inches above the knee then dusted her leather boots and looked to see his face when she realized he was gone. That dam Garu was so sweet but still showed no affection for her, she thought about this for a while before she stared into the woods and went off her own way back to the Village. On her way back she started to think of the all the years of their run and chase routine and thought a lot of it. She realized that through all those years she never had success with Garu. He always seemed to mind his own business and think nothing of her. Sure there were those times were he saved her and it seemed as though he really cared but that's was just the way Garu was. He always cared for other more than himself, it was one of those things she admired of him. At that moment Pucca saw a rose of pure red and plucked it off a bush. " how sweet, so red and pure. How full of love and trust, Just like my love Garu" she said. She giggled and place the rose in between her head and her right bun and went back skipping her way into the Village. She entered the Village and waved hi and smiled to all who came her way, she seemed more happy then other day the villagers whispered among themselves they liked it. It wasn't always Pucca was full of joy. She was always happy but not as much as she was now.

" Pucca!" said a calm voice  
" Oh, hi Ching didn't see you there" she responded, Ching was standing in front of a dress shop and it seems that she bought some new clothes.  
" it's okay Pucca, I wanted to talk to later about something. Can you maybe drop by my house later today?" Ching said  
" Yeah. Sure, why not?"  
" Thanks Pucca you're the best, see you later then" Ching said with a soft smile and gave Pucca a hug.

As Ching skipped on her way to her house wondered what Ching could have wanted. Could she wanted to talk about Abyo? Was something bothering her? She even wondered if she knew something about Garu. She then dismissed at that and happily skipped the her Home at Goh-Rong restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys like I said before sorry if this kind of suck because its my first time, I promise I'll try to improve these a little more and add more writing in the chapter okay. Thanks :)

Pucca finally arrived at the Goh-Rong and ran into the kitchen to get a vase for the beautiful red rose. She slowly creaked open the door to check if her Uncles were to busy to help. To her relief they were nowhere in sight and happily skipped into the kitchen. She opened the kitchen windows to find and small empty vase sitting in the window seal. She grabbed the vase and went toward the sink and poured water into it. She then placed the steam of the rose into the water of the vase. She started up the stairs that lead up to her room. She swung the door open and placed the vase on the window seal, and leap onto her bed. She stared upward to the ceiling to find a poster of Garu at about 12 years of age. "Hmph….oh have we grown, haven't we Garu?" she lifted upward sitting on her bed and noticed her room was full of posters of Garu. " Wow, never really noticed my obsession for Garu" she murmured to herself. She looked around some more and noticed it wasn't just posters, her pillows, clocks, and bed sheets were just of Garu. Dam I cant let anyone including Garu see this she thought, on second thought maybe I should just let this kiddish crush go. I have never succeed on Garu nor has even showed affection towards me, Garu will finally have peace and then I wont be heartbroken no more, she thought to herself. She smiled and then frowned at the thought, although she knew this would make him happy she wasn't sure she could lead herself to it. Although seeing Garu happy and peaceful would make her happy no matter what. She smiled and stood up. "Well Garu" she said talking to her room. It's time that we clean up this mess and take the first step of getting over you." she said brightly but knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Cuckoo cuckoo!" said a Garu Cuckoo clock  
"Dam I forgot I need to be heading to Ching's house" Don't worry room I have you cleaned up when I come back she thought. She put on some shoes and headed out the door and raced to Chings House.

*knock, knock… opens door*  
" Hey Pucca, Come in" said Ching  
" Thanks!" Pucca walks in. " So Ching, what did you want to talk about?"  
Chings soft expressions saddened,  
"Ummm…well Pucca, I..I.. wanted to talk about Abyo."  
"What about him" they sat on the couch  
"Well I..I was walking to the dress shop when I saw Abyo with..with..Ring Ring, and at first I was going to wave hi but I saw them holding hands and then Ring Ring told me to go away because they were having their moment"

"And then I ran behind the shop and started to cry I swear I saw them kiss when I started to leave."  
_

Hey guys sorry if it wasn't long but find out what Pucca going to respond to Abyo ruthless behavior haha lol I feel funny talking like this haha :)


End file.
